


Bought and Paid For

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [16]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought and Paid For

**Title:** Bought  & Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17 - does it go higher?  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** Interlude 3  
 **Warning(s):** Dark!fic Dom/sub – please highlight and read the warning  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** prompts:  Breath Play  
 **Disclaimer:** Wish they were mine but they're not - I've just dirtied them up a bit, Joss can have them back!  
 **Summary:** A final interlude before the weekend....  


* * *

“Okay?” Will nodded, eyes wide in his face as he looked up at Alex. “Little longer this time...” Alex pushed his cock into Will's mouth again, avid gaze watching as Will took him in as deeply as he could, swallowing around him. He knew the exact moment when Will couldn't breathe, and counted off in his head, pulling back swiftly as the colour rose in Will's cheeks and his eyes dilated. “Fuck, baby, that is just...”

“Again”. Will's voice was a mere croak, his hands grabbing onto Alex's ass to pull him in again. Willingly, Alex pushed in again, beginning a slow, steady rhythm in and out of Will's mouth. Each time pressing a little deeper, a little harder, staying a little longer. Alex felt Will's fingers slip between the cheeks of his ass, pressing against his hole as he pulled Alex closer with his other hand. With no other warning, Will shoved his finger in to the knuckle, twisting and turning. Out of his mind with need, Alex began to fuck Will's mouth harder and faster, holding himself in deep longer and longer. Pressing Will back against the pillows, frantically trying to keep count in his head, Alex let his head loll backwards, the sucking sounds loud in the room.

Unable to hold back any longer, Alex shoved himself in deep, groaning at the feel of Will's tongue lashing around his cock. The finger in his ass became two, turning and crooking to press against his hot spot and Alex just about came unglued. He cried out as he came, shooting down Will's throat in hot bursts. The feel of Will's hands pressing against the front of his thighs brought him back to himself, and he pulled free, shifting back on the bed and pulling Will into his arms. The blond was red in the face, lips puffy and swollen as he coughed.

“God, sorry so sorry baby...”

“S'ok – fuck, that was hot. Felt like my head was gonna fly off. Just wow....”

“It's not okay. Not supposed to lose it like that – should have been more in control. We're not doing that again – I could have really hurt you.”

“What – worse than you've hurt me before?”

“YES! Or _different_. Play like that isn't like a spanking or a few bruises Will. I could have really hurt you. Not something I want to do, okay?” Scowling, Alex dragged Will into his arms, stroking the smooth silk of Will's spine.

“Okay, okay, calm down, yeah? I'm fine – don't be so....”

“So what?” Looking down into Will's face, Alex worried. He shouldn't have done it – should have waited til _after_ their weekend away when he was feeling more in control. Breath play wasn't the sort of game to play while out of control – he knew that.

“I dunno – nannyish? Come on, Alex, that felt fuckin' brilliant – I **know** you liked it, and it's for damn sure I did. Can't remember the last time I came without anyone touching my dick, yeah?”

“You - “

“Oh yeah”. Alex couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Yeah, not something to do when he wasn't fully in control, but damn, he liked the thought of Will coming without being touched. He liked it – a lot.  


* * *

[fifteen](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/11954.html)  


* * *


End file.
